Hidden Face
by Princess Mariana
Summary: In his fifth year, Harry learns that he isn't Harry Potter. Soon, he learns that he is actually a Malfoy, the younger brother of Draco Malfoy. While the safety of family is a nice reprieve, Harry has to survive a furious Voldemort and the Potter's secrets concerning him.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Identity

Hidden Face

Chapter 1

Unknown Identity

**Warning: Slight mention of child neglect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize.**

Draco Malfoy solemnly walked down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His feet dragged. Despite this, he still looked dignified, a feat only a Malfoy could accomplish.

Just minutes before, the boy had told his friends that he needed to be alone, to think some things over. Truthfully, the arrogant pureblood boy was embarrassed of what he was feeling. A little over a week into the school year and he was already homesick. He felt like a weakling; he missed his parents, their manor, even the annoyingly happy house-elves!

In Draco's childhood, he could not remember a time where his parents had not been nearby. After the death of his younger brother, Arcturus Malfoy, when Draco had been one, the small family had grown tightly knit. It was as if they were afraid that another one of their lives would be snatched away in an instant. And so, with the absence of his adoring parents, Draco felt lonely.

Of course, they had Uncle Severus – he had been a close friend of Draco's father for years and had helped draw the family out of depression after Arcy's death, along with being Draco's godfather – but the man had enough on his hands as it was. Draco's beloved godfather didn't need a brooding teenager on his hands.

Draco sighed and wished, not for the first time, that his little brother still lived. While they would probably have fought a lot, Draco would at least have someone to talk to and have company at Hogwarts. If only…

The teenager suddenly froze and listened. There were people nearby! Cursing under his breath, Draco cast a simple invisibility spell on himself and silently crept toward the voices. "-will be alright," a reassuring voice said.

Draco recognized the voice as belonging to Neville Longbottom, the pitiful joke of Gryffindor. "Thanks, Nev," a weary voice answered.

The Slytherin boy stiffened. That was Potter! Edging forward, Draco looked over the corner into the perpendicular hall. Sure enough, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Potter was hugging his knees to his chest, back pressed against the wall. Longbottom knelt beside him, a hand resting on the younger boy's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" Potter all but whimpered.

Longbottom seemed to be at a loss to say. "Any teachers you trust?"

Potter shook his head. "They are all in Dumbledore's pocket. I can't trust any of them with something like this."

To Draco's immense shock, tears began to roll down Potter's face. The boy quickly wiped them away, his bright green eyes unnaturally dull. "Relatives? Anyone you can turn to?" Longbottom tried again.

Potter laughed humorlessly. "Who? The Dursleys? Wouldn't they get a laugh! Their freak of nephew-"

"Harry," Longbottom interrupted.

Potter sighed. "Sorry. It's just…I have no one. I am _alone_."

"No," Longbottom said with uncharacteristic fierceness. "For all it's worth, you have me. I might not be much help, but _you are not alone_."

"Thanks," Potter said, giving the shy boy a watery smile. "That means a lot. But could I, er, be alone awhile? I need to think."

Longbottom nodded and stood, dusting off his pants. "Of course. See you tomorrow. If you need to get away, you can go to the kitchens with me for meals."

Potter's face brightened a little, but it looked rather forced. "Thanks! I think I might do that, if you don't mind."

Longbottom beamed. "Of course not. Good night, Harry."

"'night," Potter replied to the retreating Gryffindor.

Once the other boy was out of sight, Potter's shoulders slumped. He rested his head on his knees and let out a long, despairing sigh.

Draco watched the other boy curiously. Never in the five years of observing the Boy-Who-Lived had Draco ever seen him so weak and vulnerable. Usually, the Gryffindor was laughing and smiling, or angrily glaring at someone, or showing some kind of fierce emotion. Now however….

Draco felt torn between curiosity and caution as he watched the boy. Should he approach him or keep his space? His curiosity soon won over. Removing the invisibility charm, Draco walked over to his rival. Potter shot up, training his wand on Draco. "What do you want, _Malfoy_?" the boy hissed, green eyes flashing. "Come to taunt me?" he let out a hysterical laugh. "The magnificent Boy-Who-Lived fallen into disappear? Light's champion losing his mind? Harry Potter, true identity unknown?"

Draco stared, stunned, at Potter's proclamation. Shaking himself, Draco said, "What's gotten into you?"

Realizing that the other boy had neglected to go in for the kill, Potter lowered his wand. "What do you want?"

"Answers. What's going on with you? Finally cracked?"

Potter stiffened before letting his wand drop to his side. "Probably."

The look of complete hopelessness on the boy's face made Draco feel a twinge of sympathy. "Want to talk about it?"

Potter closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "Why I would trust _you_, I don't know." He laughed humorlessly. "I suppose I'm _really _going mad, trusting a Malfoy."

Draco stiffened at the insult. "Malfoys are honorable."

Instead of snapping back a rebuke, Potter shrugged, his eyes opening. "It wouldn't surprise me. I've been told too many lies to realize what the truth actually is."

Draco impatiently prompted, "Care to share?"

A tired smile formed on the raven-haired boy's face. "Why not? It's not as though anyone'll believe you. Do you wish to do the honors with the secrecy charms, or shall I?"

While disgruntled at the delay, Draco took out his wand and put up some quick, but efficient, wards around the corridor. He turned back to Potter. "Done."

"I am not Harry Potter," was the first thing that came out of the younger boy's mouth.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Having an identity crisis?"

"Harry Potter, according to the records, was born July 31, 1980. I wasn't born until August 1, 1981."

Draco's eyes narrowed. The second date sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it. Dismissing the thought, he said, "Where is Harry Potter, then?"

"He never existed," Potter admitted dully. "When I said 'born', I used the term loosely. Lily Potter was barren after a rather dark curse hit her when she was eighteen. If Harry Potter somehow did exist, his mother was not Lily Potter. Since I cannot imagine James Potter cheating on his wife, it is easy to conclude that Harry James Potter does not exist."

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"A spell – I was practicing some charms and came across a birthdate spell. I had Neville do it to me as well, to see if it was accurate. I then looked up the medical records of Lily and James Potter through Madam Pomfrey. The Potters are not my parents. I am not Harry Potter."

The boy seemed to need to remind himself that he wasn't Harry Potter multiple times, as if still unable to grasp the idea. Draco didn't blame him. "So…who are you?"

Potter shrugged. "No clue. I was adopted, somehow, by the Potters just after my birth. Due to the lack of records, I doubt it was legal, probably Dumbledore's doing. I also somehow defeated Voldemort that Halloween night. Our connection is proof enough."

Potter rubbed his scar. Draco thought a moment. "Can't you just use an identification potion?"

Smiling sheepishly, Potter said, "I am awful at Potions, you realize."

Draco smirked. "I had forgotten."

They both grew solemn again. Draco eventually broke the silence. "Do Weasley and Granger know?"

Potter shook his head. "No. I don't trust them anymore." He paused for a moment, only speaking once Draco nodded for him to continue. "Dumbledore _knew_ that I wasn't Harry Potter. He was there when Mrs. Potter was cursed and he knew that she couldn't have children. I found out about that from Madam Pomfrey, who is a whole lot more cunning than she lets on." Potter smiled whimsically. "When I approached her, she told me about everything that Dumbledore had done to me. Every year, he manipulates my life. He might mean well, but I'm not some pawn!" Potter's bright green eyes flashed suddenly. "Did you know that I am under a glamour charm, set by the old fool himself? Madam Pomfrey found it when I was recovering from meeting Voldemort in my first year."

"And she took this long to tell you?" Draco asked.

"She knew it would have destroyed me when I was eleven, to learn everything at once. Even now, when I am fifteen and am learning each piece of the puzzle slowly, I am crumbling. Look at me." He gestured at himself. "I am a wreck! I don't know what to do…" Potter trailed off and leaned against the wall, staring bleakly at the ceiling. "I don't even know who I am."

Draco took a step forward. The words came out of his mouth, unbidden. "I can help."

Potter looked at him, surprise shinning in his eyes. "Why?"

Startled by his own vow, Draco answered truthfully, "I don't know."

* * *

"Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco."

"Draco, Snape hates me, so I don't really think we should ask him for help."

"He hates because, one, you are a James Potter look-alike and, two, you refused to enter his house, despite what the Sorting Hat said."

"The Sorting Hat tells people that stuff?"

Draco hid a smile at Harry's horror. "Snape asks every year if there are students meant for his house."

Harry looked embarrassed. "Oh…But, still, he hates me."

"And he adores me more than he hates you."

That silenced the reluctant boy for a few moments, walking silently side by side, a strange occurrence for them. Draco hoped that Harry wouldn't run away. Throughout the walk to Severus's office, the younger boy, though mostly silent, had been shooting him anxious glances. The blond let out a sigh of relief when they reached the potion master's office. "Draco," Harry said nervously.

The boy in question shushed him before knocking. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing an irritated looking Severus Snape. His black eyes looked from his godson to the fidgeting black-haired boy. Turning back to Draco, the man said, "What has Potter done this time?"

Draco laughed. "Nothing, at least not yet, Uncle Severus. We came for help."

Eyeing Harry suspiciously, Professor Snape ushered them in. With a casual flick of his wand, two chairs appeared in front of the professor's desk. The man calmly strode over to his desk and sat behind it. At his gesture, the boys sat in the other chairs. "Now," the potions master said coldly. "What is going?"

"Are your wards and silencing charms up?" Draco asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "As always."

Glancing at Harry, who sat rigidly in his chair, the Slytherin student began. He told his godfather about how he had found Harry and what Harry had told him.

When he had finished with his story, Draco said, "We came to see if you could either remove the glamours or give us an identity potion."

"I see."

The room was silent for over a minute. Draco sat comfortably in his chair, Harry looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, and Severus remained pensive. Finally, the Potions Master spoke. "That solves a few mysteries. Lily Potter was never reported pregnant, after all…I do not have that potion on hand and it will take a few days to make. As for the glamours, I may be able to remove them. Potter, or whatever you want us to call you, stand."

As the boy rose, Severus did likewise. He strode over to the Gryffindor, wand out. Draco watched curiously as his godfather began to murmur a variety of spells, from diagnostic to removal spells. Suddenly, Harry let out a scream and fell to his knees, his eyes shutting and his expression showing the pain he was under. Severus stiffened before shouting, "Finite! Potter, fight it!"

Draco quickly stood up and rushed over to his new…friend? "Draco, stand back," Severus said harshly. "The charm was connected to his magic, probably an heir-claiming enchantment. The magic is fighting itself. Only he can fix it. Now it is too dangerous to be near."

Nodding reluctantly, Draco obeyed and watched, horrified, as Harry's mouth clamped shut and his body stilled. He seemed unwilling to show his pain, but his balled up hands and scrunched face gave it away. Slowly, his hands relaxed and his eyes opened. The first thing Draco realized were that Harry's eyes were glowing an eerie green. "Move!" Severus shouted, uncharacteristically loud.

There was a large blast of magic, shown only as light. Both Slytherins flew back into Snape's desk as it submerged Harry.

**AN: Please tell me what you think! I've been stressing over this story for almost a year now. I really want to know what y'all think. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Look

Hidden Face

Chapter 2

A New Look

**Hi! Thanks for all of the reviews! They were really appreciated! :) A special thanks to one of my 'guest' reviewers for pointing out a few errors in the last chapter. I fixed the Neville-Cedric switch up confusion. I also added a much needed page break so that it made a bit more sense. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. **

The moment Harry awoke, he knew that something was off. When he opened his eyes, he realized at least part of the reason. He was face down on a cold stone floor. With a slight groan, he sat up and blinked. Everything seemed blurred and undistinguishable. Frantically, Harry searched for his glasses. "Here."

An outstretched hand offered the object of his search. "Thanks," he said, taking them and situating them on his face.

Looking up, he realized Mal – _Draco_ had given him his glasses. The boy had an odd look on his face. Harry frowned. "What happened?"

"The glamours were connected to your magic," an irritated voice said from behind the boys. Snape stepped forward from the dungeon shadows. "It was probably from an heir-claiming ritual. Somehow you managed to gather enough strength to break through."

"Do I – do I look different?" Harry asked, hands flying up to his face. It felt like it always did, not that he felt his face very much. "Has anything changed?"

Draco, now recovered from whatever had bothered him, said, "You don't look like a Potter."

Harry paled, though he knew he should have expected this. "Anyone have a mirror?"

"Do I _look_ like a girl to you?"

"Yes." Even in serious situations like this one, Harry couldn't help but mock his – former? – nemesis.

As Draco glared at the younger boy, Snape stepped forward with a conjured mirror in hand. Harry nervously took it from him as he stood. Taking a deep breath, he stared into the reflecting glass. His eyes widened. His face…it was no longer his…but it was! His scar remained. His face, though…no one could say, now, that he looked like his 'father'. It looked…thinner, almost, and more pointed. His cheek bones had moved to a higher location. He appeared…more aristocratic.

Harry blinked a few times, trying to grow accustomed to this strange face. While staring, he noticed something else. "My hair!" he all but yelled, his hand instantly going to his head.

It still was black – he was rather grateful for that constant – but it wasn't messy. It still had tangles, but it didn't stick up at odd ends. It went down to about his jawline. His hand slowly touched the top of his head and went down to the ends of his hair in one hesitant stroke. "This is bloody weird," Harry muttered.

"You look like…" Snape trailed off, looking startled.

"What? Does this tell you anything?" Harry demanded, green eyes full of hope.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Your real birthdate is August 1, 1981, correct?"

Harry nodded. Draco's eyes widened. "I didn't realize before...do you think, Uncle Severus?"

Snape frowned. "It is possible. Draco, stay with...the boy. This might not need an identity potion. I will be back soon. _Do not leave this room_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said obediently.

Snape strode out of the office, black robes billowing. "What is going on?" Harry asked fiercely.

Draco didn't even smirk. Taking out his wand, the blond boy said quietly, "_Expelliarmus_."

Harry grabbed for his wand, but it was too late. It flew into Draco's hand. "What are you doing?" Harry said, rising quickly and glaring at the older boy.

"Sorry," he apologized without guilt. "Severus really doesn't want us to leave and you have a record to ignore commands."

Harry glowered for a moment. However, he quickly cooled; Draco did have a point. "Where is he going?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "No idea."

Harry snorted. "That's definitely a lie."

"I don't know for sure," the older boy amended.

Frowning, Harry tried to rationalize the situation. "Snape said that I might not need an identity potion. Does he know some people who might be my relatives?"

Draco winced. "Something like that."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his now un-messy hair. As his wrist brushed his hair, he winced. Quickly, he moved his arm back to his side. Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's wrong with your wrist?"

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Show me," Draco ordered, reaching out his hand.

Harry scowled. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then I should be able to see it. Show me."

Stubbornly, Harry took a step from the boy. "No."

"I _am_ taller and older than you," Draco said, his voice threatening.

"Why do you care?" Harry spat.

"We discussed this. I have no idea."

"You-" Harry didn't have time to finish as the other boy lunged.

They hit the floor, Draco tackling him. Draco easily subdued the smaller boy. Harry looked away as Draco pulled the sleeve down. _I must not tell lies_ was written clearly on his wrist. Draco let out a hiss of fury. "Who did this to you?"

Harry, mortified, wished he could be anywhere else. "Harry," Draco said coldly. "Answer my question."

"Umbridge," Harry mumbled.

"Who?"

"Umbridge," Harry snarled. "Happy?"

"No," Draco snapped. "She will pay."

Narcissa Malfoy followed Severus Snape to his office, her husband, Lucius Malfoy, at her side. She was concerned. It must have been urgent for Severus to bring them to Hogwarts so late at night. He rarely had things of extreme importance and, when he did, they usually brought grief. Since she had been raised a Black and now headed the pureblood community as the Malfoy matriarch, Narcissa hid her worry quite well, but it persisted behind her mask.

Soon they arrived at the office. Severus flung the door open. All three adults stared at what they saw. Draco was pinning another boy to the ground and he looked fit to kill. It took all her training not to gasp out loud. Lucius said stiffly, "Draco, what is the meaning of this?"

Draco glanced up at his father, looking unsurprised by his presence. "After this is done, please have Umbridge fired and thrown into Azkaban."

Narcissa tried not to frown. What had happened between Draco and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? In his letters, he seemed to be alright with her presence, despite how annoying she was. Her son slowly stood and dusted himself off before offering a hand to his former victim. The boy looked torn between fury and embarrassment. Had something gone wrong between the two? Was that why she and Lucius were called here?

And then she caught a glimpse of his face as he rose. Her eyes widened. The boy was small, considerably shorter than Draco. His black hair reached his chin and looked rather tangled. His face had a pointed and aristocratic look to it. And his eyes...He had intense green, Avada-Kedavra eyes. She had only seen one other person with those eyes and that person had been dead for almost twenty years. Were they related somehow? She hadn't thought that her aunt had had any children. Examining his face again, she realized that he reminded her greatly of her father, as well, in his younger days, though the boy's figure was smaller. They even shared the same dark hair.

Glancing at her companions, Narcissa saw that Lucius was also analyzing the boy, apparently recognizing the similarities as well. Severus, on the other hand, watched them speculatively.

"Child, come here," Severus ordered.

The boy glanced at Draco, who gave a slight nod. Stiffly, he walked over to the man. Her heart went out to him. He looked terrified. The poor dear!

"Lucius," Severus said, "I need you to cut yourself."

Her husband, with only a moment of hesitation, took out his wand and slashed his palm. Severus pointed his own wand at the gash. "_Idente_!"

That spell...could it be that the boy was somehow related to Lucius? An unknown relative, maybe? An orphan? Or perhaps – Narcissa quickly blocked that painfully hopeful thought. Severus moved his wand to point at his godson. The name 'Draco Abraxas Malfoy' formed above him. Severus looked mildly pleased with the success. Then he turned to the other boy. The boy - he couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen - cringed, but didn't move. Words formed above his head as well. 'Arcturus Cygnus Malfoy'.

Lucius stared at the words. This boy, Harry Potter – he had recognized the burning green eyes and dark hair, despite the altered appearance – this boy...this boy was his son? His son lived? Alive and well? Had been for fourteen years? How? And why was he under the name 'Potter'? His son should have been raised under the Malfoy name! He was _his._ How dare they?! And to endanger his son in a war as well. There would be hell to pay, he decided. If the Potters hadn't died...

Draco watched anger slowly consume his father, while his mother looked relieved and unusually tearful. After Snape had stressed Harry's actual birthday, Draco had remembered – how could he have forgotten? His little brother had been born on August 1, 1981. A part of him had hoped that this was his brother; another part refused to even consider it. The disappointment would be too much. Arcy had been declared dead on August 9, 1981 and that was that. It was impossible for him to have lived. And yet...

The words proved it. They proved that Harry Potter was his baby brother. Of course Harry Potter wasn't his name, but that would be fixed. His little brother was alive!

Harry had been extremely uncomfortable with Snape's wand pointed directly at him, especially, since Draco had his wand. He had felt even more wary at the warm tingling sensation that had spread throughout his body. He had glanced above him, wondering if a name would appear, like it had with Draco. He had been curious about why Mr. Malfoy's blood had to be used, or even why the man and his wife were present. Did they know something about his identity?

And then the words formed. Somehow, even from his odd angle, Harry could read them. 'Arcturus Cygnus Malfoy'. What? Was that him? He was dimly aware of Mrs. Malfoy crying and the sound of glass shattering. "Lucius," Snape's calm voice said. "Lose your temper somewhere _besides_ my office, please."

Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy in a daze. The man was shaking with fury. "What is going on?" Harry whispered, not trusting his voice completely.

Severus turned to him. "You are Arcturus Malfoy. Congratulations. You have found your family."

"_What_?" His mind whirled and he felt his heart beat frantically pumping blood. "I'm a _Malfoy_?"

"Yes."

Harry took a step back, his head shaking and his eyes wide. "No, no, no, no, _no_! I - it - No! I am not - I can't be - this isn't - No!"

At that moment, everything seemed to explode. He felt a surge of magic come out of him and then...nothing.

**So...what'd you think? If you notice any errors, please tell me. I'm the only one proof reading this and I am in no ways perfect at it. :) Please review! I love reviews! They make me warm and fuzzy inside! :)**


End file.
